Kagome mets Oliver and Gang
by KakashiXKagome
Summary: Kagome a girl on the street and her apdotive son Ken are pulled into an adventure by Oliver Queen. Ken is the only thing that matters in her life after her family died. So she joins to give him a nice home and clothes. Can she face the danger of Lex?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Smallville cause if I did the world would be totally different. Hehehehehe.

PLEASE READ RIGHT BELOW THIS IMPORTANT. DON'T SKIP OR ELSE. NOW I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!

This is your authoress Squeaky. I won't be able to update Being Yusuke's Sister 101 for while. I 've started the next chapter but haven't finished. After that I hope to update continuely. I have something special planned for Kagome. Anyways I wanted to try this idea out and see how you guys like it. So I hope you guys like it. Enough people like it and I post more chapters not enough people like it I take it down and discontinue it. So please read and tell honest opinion. Just don't be to mean like falming but I do want criticism or help if you think somethings wrong. So um read on Cha!

I was wandering the cold hard streets. My name was Kagome Higurashi. My family died and I was sent here by an unknown force now i'm stuck and confused. I had to defend for myself. I'm suprised but its only because of my miko powers i'm still here. I still smile at everyone no matter how bad they are. No matter how ripped and poor I am. I want everyone to be happy even if i'm not and my life is horrible though I care for everyone. Their special to me. I could even tell when someone was special had some sort of power or anything. I had a boy under my wing. He was cute and special like me. I take care of him not leaving him to the cold world. I had one blanket and gave it to him. His name was Ken. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of ragged jeans and a ripped up t-shirt. I could never leave him their because when I first saw him he was precious to me. Reminding me of my lost kit Shippo.

It was a lonely night and I had just tucked Ken in for bed holding him close as guys leered at me. I shivered in digust and glared. A guy in a nice business suit walked by. He had a nice body and blond hair. I blushed as I caught his gaze. He stopped a couple feet away. I already had my barrier to keep away bad guys. He approached stepping through my barrier as it rippled around him. Sending out a soothing pulse as he looked at me as if finding something.

He approached me and smiled. I smiled back as I ran my fingers through Ken's hair he snuggled close to my body for warmth.

"Hello miss," he said. I blinked I knew english but he didn't need to know that.

_"Hello sir," I said._

He blinked he probably knew very little Japanese.

_"I see your special like me I can give you a home along with your son if you join me ,"the guy said._

_"He's my adoptive son I found him on the street and what kind of help?" I asked._

_"Helping people with special powers not to be used as part of Lex Luthor's Army to control the world," said the man._

_"Alright I guess so I can feel your a nice person just a sad past," I said touching his cheek and smiling. _

He nodded and held out his hand. I pulled my self and Ken up. I lifted Ken in my arms and he showed me around as people left us alone obviousily knowing he meant business. I held Ken close gazing around. We traveled to the nicer part of town and people sneered at my state of dress. I felt embarrased and blushed holding Ken close to be kept from all the looks. He lead me up to a big building. He and I with Ken entered and we took an elevator up as it lifted to the top level after getting past secruity. I was lead to a room. It was big and spacious. I gazed around in wonder. Suddenly three guys came out. I blinked and backed against the guy from early while sending out my powers to judge their auras. I realxed when I felt the good in them. I noticed they felt the pulse of energy.

"Who is she?" asked the boy with brown hair.

I blinked noting his rudeness and held Ken close. I tilted my head. I cleared my throat trying to be quiet so I didn't wake Ken.

"We should introduce ourselves first?" said the man who brought me here.

_"I'm Oliver Queen," the guy who lead me here said._

_I smiled at him._

_"Bart Allen," said the boy._

_"AC," said the other blond._

_"Victor Stone," said the black guy._

_I smiled kindly._

_"Kagome Higurashi," I said._

_"Ken Higurashi my adopted son," I said looking affectionately at him._

"Anyways guys make her feel welcome and will test her later after she's washed off and cleaned her and her son up," said Oliver. Everyone nodded and left. I followed Oliver to a bathroom thier were soft looking towels. He left and brought back clothes. It was no skirt but a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. I blinked. No bra anywhere guess i'm stuck. I decided to just wash my under wear and then bath. He brought a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers also for Ken. I smiled kindly. He nodded and left shutting the door. I locked it and woke up Ken gently.

He yawned and peered around startled.

_"Ken I found a nice guy who took us in and gave us clothes and things to sleep in," I said._

_"Really mommy your so wonderful," he said._

_"Thanks kiddo," I said rubbing his head. "I have to clean my underclothes do you think you can wash your self?" I asked. _

_"Sure I can," he said._

_"Let me adjust the water."_

I walked towrds the water and ran my hand under it as I adjusted the tempature to lukewarm so it would be comfortable for him. I set the water for shower. He as five and old enough ta take a shower. I turned it on and helped him undress and then set him in. He smiled and I closed the curtains taking off my clothes. I set my underwear and bra and washed them throughly in the sink. I then hung them to dry. I saw a seprate shower and stepped in. I walked in checking on Ken to make sure he was alright. He was fine. I washed his hair and showed him how to wash his body before I decided to come over here.

I stepped in and let the water cascade down my body as the dirt swirled down the drain. I was happy I would be clean. I grabbed a washcloth early and put soap on it and scrubbed furiousily getting the dirt off. I sighed and the water slid down my body as the soap was washed off. I washed the dirty washcloth and washed once more. I did it once more after that cleaning my body three times to get the filth and dirt off. I then got my hair wet making sure I got the surface dirt off. I put shampoo in my hair and scrubbed my roots and my all of my hair relieving in the feeling of having my hair washed. I did this for while then rinsed it out. I shampooed it once more getting all the dirt out. I then put in conditioner massaging my head once more. I waited a little longer than the shampoo and rinsed out the conditioner as I felt the softness of my hair something I hadn't felt in a long time. I washed my face with the wash cloth getting the grime off my face. I used some face wash and cleansed my pores. I smiled after I was done.

I just stood letting the water wash over me for a few minutes then stepped out and went to Ken who I helped finish up. I pulled him out and dried him off as I then dried myself off. He smiled running in the bathroom. I grabbed him and set him on the counter. I found a pair of scissors and trimmed his hair of split ends and when finished got rid of the hair in the trash. I dressed him and told him to wait. I sat on the counter and trimmed my hair of split ends. I then dried myself off. I found a blow drier and set him on the counter and blow dried his hair. Then I put moisturizer in as his hair was now fluffy and soft. I washed his face because he forgot getting all the dirt off and rinsing the cloth out. I then blow dried my hair and put moisturizer in. I slipped on my now dry underwear and bra as I heard a knock on the door. I peered out and saw Bart.

_"Hi Bart," I said._

_"Um hey Kagome," he said he was blushing turning away._

_"Is their a problem?" I asked._

_"Um Oliver wants to test your powers in half an hour will you be ready by then?"asked Bart._

_"Yes I just need to comb and brush mine and my sons hair," I said._

_"Well see ya later," he said and walked off._

I closed the door and shrugged. I then slipped on the shirt and boxers. I sat on the toliet and got Ken to sit in my lap as I combed out his hair. Pulling out tons of knots. I heard him cry and soothed him as he stopped and wiped his tears. I finished getting all the knots out and brushed it as it looked silky and soft knot free. I smiled and then combed out my long hair. It had tons of knots which I had to comb out seeing as how long it was. I got all the knots out and brushed my hair and let it fall as it was below my butt. I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself. Clean and happy.

I grabbed Ken and grabbed his arm as I walked around in the big place realizing I was lost. I sighed and wandered until I found Bart who lead me to the training room which was actually not the far from where I was wandering. Bart lead me in as the others were already their. I blinked and walked in. Ken hide behind my leg I laughed at his shyness and ushered him were names were exchanged I smiled at how well he got along with them. I let his hand go as Oliver ushered me in. He whined and I whispered for him to stay I would be right back. He nodded reluctantly and stood next to Bart.

I stood out their as the ac made my hair float gently in the air. I blinked in confusion.

_"Kagome i'm testing to see what powers you have," he said._

_I smiled. "Of course Oliver," I said._

_"Alright ready."_

_"Of course."_

He aimed an arrow and I dodged swiftly to the side.

_"__Not bad."_

_"Not bad yourself."_

_I smiled. "Is that all you got?"_

_"Nope I have lots more."_

He shot an arrow I dodged and suddenly an explosion happened. I flew forward and rolled on the ground. I stopped and rose up wiping myself off. I stood up.

_"My turn."_

I stood gathering up my energy. I charged it up and went through my mind I want to make a bow and arrow. I molded the energy into a bow and arrow. I shot it hitting him in the heart. Everyone gasped thinking him dead. He fell forward and hit the ground. He got up realizing he wasn't dead.

_"Your to kind hearted for it to work my powers are meant for evil."_

_He blinked and smiled. "Good because you are exactly what we need."_

_"I need to train though I should've ex pected that blast now i'm dirty."_

_"Well i'm not done how good are you with the bow."_

_"Pick any target and I can hit."_

_"Fine hit that button over their." He was pointing across the room._

_"Fine."_

I aimed my bow and arrows and closed my eye letting my energy flow through as I shot. It went spinning and hit dead center as suddenly the wall broke out with weapons.

_"I see you were trying to make me start this."_

_"Yes i'm leaving."_

He left as the door shut locking.

_"Why me?"_

A flying disk went towards me I ducked down rolling brushing my hair back. I shot an arrow and it burst. I spun and absorbed the energy of the bow and arrow. I brought my energy up keeping me eyes open and dodging. Water and Earth I thought. I rose the floor of the training center and sent water around it. I climbed up quickily as the water rose getting rid of any machines. I got to the top. Suddenly laser beams came out. I dodged gracefully and sent out shuriken like shots of miko energy breaking the lasers. I drained the water and sent out a rush of air as I dived off and landed on the air as it let me down gently. I smiled and the door opened.

_"Nice job," said Bart._

_"Perfect addition to the team," said Ac._

_"Could use a little work," said Oliver._

_"You were great Mama," said Ken._

_"Maybe we could train together some time," said Victor._

_"Maybe and I still have to traian more," I said._

_"First though I didn't have anything to tie my hair up with so it was harder to fight." _

Oliver placed something in my hand. I blinked it was a blue ribbon.

_"It matches youe eyes," he said._

I blushed happily and hugged him.

_"Tomorrow we go shopping for Kagome and Ken then," said Oliver. _

_"Alright can I come along," said Bart who appeared in front of me._

_"Besides we can't leave a hot girl like this unprotected," said Bart._

I smacked him in the head as my fingers itched to do more.

_"Don't ever call me weak you got that!" I yelled frustrated._

_"Alright i'm sorry geesh," said Bart._

_"Alright then tomorrow shopping," I said. _

We left the training room Ken and I headed to bed in the nice soft comfy rooms.


End file.
